


By Blood or By Fire

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Semyazza's Series [6]
Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, more fanfiction homework, my teacher still hasn't complained, so...whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Semyazza and Gabriel muse on the tale of Macbeth.





	By Blood or By Fire

Swords clashed and men roared. The sounds of battle seared the sky and scorched the land. Armies marched against each other, hunting for blood.

And across the red marked ground walked an angel. Clothed in black, wings shining silver, she surveyed the carnage laid out before her. Her brown eyes glittered with disappointment. A spray of blood splattered from a soldier’s neck and stained her dress.

Unseen to the mortal eye, she moved. Silently treading across the battlefield, she saw brave men fall and cowards run to save themselves. The angel hummed quietly to herself and she crossed the bloody plains. She watched as men hacked and sawed at each other.

“And I thought Raphael was the morbid one.”

The familiar, yet unexpected voice startled her. She whirled around in a ripple of black silks and tawny feathers. The golden sight before her made her eyes widen and her feathers ruffle in surprise.

“Hello Gabriel.”

The small man grinned cheekily, feathers shining. “Semyazza. Snuck out of heaven again?”

Semyazza glared and turned her back on her brother, continuing her path through the devastation that was wrought around them. Gabriel chuckled and jogged after her.

“Come on, little sister.” He reached out and caught her wrist, stopping Semyazza in her tracks. A wave of blood spurted onto Gabriel’s shoulder, staining his armour. He grimaced. “Eww. Humans.”

Semyazza raised an eyebrow. “Why are you wearing that anyway?”

“I could say the same about that dress.” Gabriel shot back.

Semyazza returned her gaze to the bloodshed surrounding them. “They bleed the same colour. Yet they don’t understand that they are all humans, all brothers.”

Gabriel’s swift gold wing wrapped around her comfortingly. “I know. They’ll learn one day. You know that better than anyone.”

Semyazza looked up to the sky. “More blood will be spilled before this is over. And it is only just beginning. When the sun reaches its highest point, this battle will be won, but the next will be lost.”

And as the sun climbed higher and higher and the battle raged on; two angels stood amongst the hatred and violence. They weathered the fighting, waiting and watching.

The lion roared his battle cry, raised his blade and cut. He sliced his prey with a clean cut.

Semyazza’s lip curled in disgust. “His path is set. He will rot in hell for the rest of days.”

She opened her wings, the silver hue glinting in the mid-day light. With her head raised and wings unfurled, she looked every bit the almighty Scholar of Heaven she was. Her wings gave one powerful beat to get her airborne. And then she was gone.

Gabriel watched her go with a sigh. His own angular wings spread before leaping up to follow his sister back to Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so my there's a running theme in my homeworks. I always end up bending the guidelines so I can write fanfiction. My english teacher hasn't told me off yet, so its just what I'm going to do.


End file.
